Bridge To Nowhere
by Deansfavdemon
Summary: On a hot day, two best friends get bored and find themselves out on an old bridge. After one friend stops thinking and does something bad, will the other ever forgive them? One-Shot branched from 'Once On A Full Moon' Dean/OC


Branching off from chapter eight of "Once On A Full Moon", hope you enjoy this little look back at young Dean and Alexis!!!

* * *

It was a hot summer day, birds loud in the sky and deer hopping happily through the woods. It was mid June, the Winchesters and Jones' all out for a hunting party. Of course, all the kids were still too young, but John and Dan had decided to go off anyway. Leaving them back at a friends house, they were all sitting around the living room watching a cop show and sweating like pigs.

"Sorry guys, the air conditioner has gone out again," Bobby growled, going off to tinker with it. Fourteen year old Dean was getting antsy just sitting in the old room filled with more books then anything fun.

Nudging his best friends ankle with his foot, he got her attention and they walked into the kitchen together away from Matt and Sammy. He opened the fridge and found a couple bottles of root beer and opened them. Handing one to Lex, she smiled with her teeth glittering with metal and her eyes big behind large glasses. She was amazingly dorky...and cute.

"I'm dying in here Lex, we got to go somewhere," he groaned, peeling his sweat soaked t-shirt away from him. She nodded her head like she knew exactly how he felt, her forehead perspiring along the line of her hair. Her short hair was frizzy, the heat making the normally curly locks larger and out of control.

"There's a bridge only a little bit back from the house, we can go sit there," she suggested, sticking her hand in her short-alls pocket and waiting for his okay. He thought about it for a moment before grabbing her hand out of her pocket and holding on to it as they left through the screen door.

"I hope the mosquitoes aren't out or we are going to get the shit bitten out of us," he thought out loud, Lex pinching the inside of his palm when he swore.

"Dean, those are big people words and if I still can see right, you're not a big person."

At this age they were almost the same height, Lex only an inch shorter than him. He was dying for a growth spurt, the kids in the schools he attended all becoming taller than him day by day. Thankfully he had all summer to get bigger, so he gave Lex the stink eye and kept dragging her out to the bridge with him.

"I'm a hunter, aren't I? And hunters get to swear, so there," he muttered, finally reaching the old rickety wooden bridge. It was set high over a stream, the rocks glittering under the water and afternoon sun.

"Actually, no, you aren't a hunter. Matty is, but he's a whole year older than you. Just cause you shot like, five monsters....you don't qualify," she stated like a know-it-all, Dean rolling his eyes as they took a seat and dangled their legs over the edge.

"Oh shut up, would you? I'm too hot for your smart mouth today," he huffed, looking at his bare feet hanging over the water. He looked over at Lex's and noticed every toe was painted a different color. He smiled, the rainbow over the water somewhat funny to him.

"Are you coming back to school in Salem this year?" She asked carefully, knowing Dean hated the word and everything else that had to do with school. Looking over at her, he noticed her porcelain skin was already turning red and he pulled out a bottle of sunscreen from his pants. His dad always made him have it on him for Sammy, but now it finally came in handy.

"Come here," he told her, making her scoot her but across the dirty bridge until she was sitting up against him. He took her glasses off and then put some lotion in his hands. Starting to rub it along the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes and he thought about school, "And I don't know Lexie. It's up to dad really. I mean, you and me got pulled out a lot last year. Maybe we'll never go back again."

"What?" She said, pulling away from him with a big blob of lotion not rubbed in on her cheek.

"Would it really suck that bad?" He asked honestly, reaching out and rubbing the cream into her skin before starting on her bare shoulders.

"Deaaaaan," she whined, getting upset with him, "if we don't go back to school how will I ever get to be like my mom?"

He stopped for a minute, realizing what she was saying. He knew her mom was a doctor when she was alive, as well as part time hunter, but he didn't know Alexis was going to go that route. He always thought they'd be together, side by side partners, and there was no way he was going to college. Every time Matt said the word he felt sick to his stomach, and he didn't really even know what it was other than some huge school that you went to for forever.

"Your mom was a hunter too, Lexie. Would it be so bad if we just fought monsters?" He rubbed the left over lotion on his shorts and she put her glasses back on. Rolling her eyes at him, she looked over the edge of the bridge down at the water.

"Monsters killed my mom Dean, being a doctor didn't," she stated almost as if she was older than she was, her twelve year old face peering back at him for a moment. He didn't like talking about this anymore, standing up and getting behind her.

"Give me your hands dorkface," she scoffed at him before putting her hands in the air. He took hold of her tiny wrists and started walking her to the edge of the bridge. Her butt was sliding off now and he felt her body go stiff when she realized what he was doing.

"Dean, don't! You'll drop me!" She yelled at him, Dean laughing as she finally went over the side, her hands gripping onto his for dear life.

"I won't drop you Lex, I promise." He smiled down at her terrified face. Her feet were dangling at least twenty feet above the water, kicking and trying to get safely back with him.

"Please Dean, stop!" She started to cry now, Dean realizing that this maybe wasn't the best idea. Trying to haul her up, he suddenly noticed how slick his hands were from the suntan lotion and she was slipping. Fast.

"Hold on Lex, don't let go," he tried to get her back on, falling down on his butt and putting his feet on two wooden posts to help him haul her up. It wasn't working though, and one hand slipped from his grip.

"If you let me fall Dean I'll kill you," she yelled at him, her glasses falling off her face and breaking below on the rocks.

He could feel her fingers slipping, one by one he was losing his grip on her. He couldn't let her drop, she'd be hurt really badly and Dean didn't want that. Before he knew it, Bobby came running at him and grabbed onto Lex's arms. Pulling her safely back on the bridge, the older man looked at Dean with a big red face. Dean cowered at him, hoping he wasn't going to hit him.

"What the hell were you thinking Dean? You could have killed her!" He yelled, Lex crying on the man's shirt absolutely scared out of her mind.

"I guess I wasn't---"

"Of course you weren't, you Winchesters never think." He growled, taking Alexis back to the house in his arms as Dean stood there mad at himself.

Kicking the dirt on the bridge, he walked back into the grass and down the hill to the creek. Looking at a few tadpoles swimming throughout, he saw something glitter and noticed Lex's glasses floating towards him. Fishing them out, he saw that the nose piece was broken in half but the lenses were okay. Putting them safely in his pocket, he ran back to the house and dug through his school bag.

Pulling out some tape, he wound it around the broken frames until it was secure again in the middle. Putting them on his own face, he got them to lay straight before looking for Alexis. She wasn't in the living room, not in the kitchen, and not in the den. Sammy pointed up the steps when he spotted him, Dean taking them two steps at a time before looking in all the rooms. Finally coming to an old room, he saw Lex laying on a big bed all by herself.

"Hey Lexie," he said cautiously, shutting the door behind him and kicking up some dirt. Coughing, he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She looked at him with red rimmed eyes and an angry pout.

"If you ever do that again Winchester, I will never forgive you," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her face away from him.

"I'm sorry Lex, really. I didn't think you'd get hurt," he said honestly, wishing she'd look at him again. Slowly, but surely, she did and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You boys are so dumb," she sighed, giving up in defeat to him like she did every time she got mad. He let out a breath of relief, taking the glasses out of his pocket before showing her.

"I fixed your glasses though, they're like new!" He put them back on her face and she smiled at him again. Reveling in that smile, he laid down next to her and they both looked up at the devil's trap above them. Lex crawled over and laid her head on his chest, his arm going around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"I hate you, you know."

"Back atcha."


End file.
